1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a process for mounting a glass in a bay by gluing, by means of an adhesive bead composed of two portions adhering to one another. In the following description, reference will be made essentially to glass intended for motor vehicles; nevertheless, the invention can also be applied elsewhere as the problem arises of mounting a glass in a bay, by gluing, under satisfactory conditions of adherence and fluid tightness in many different situations. Applications in building, for example, can be envisaged.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Various processes for glue mounting of glass in a bay are already known. It has, for example, been suggested to use adhesive strips made up of materials suited to adhere to one another, one of which is applied on the glass and the other on the frame of the bay. The publication of patent DE AS No. 17 55 724 describes this process in which an adhesive strip placed on the edge of the glass exhibits a narrow unevenness which sinks into a softer material which constitutes a strip placed on the fold of the body. However, attachment of the glass of vehicles by means of prefabricated adhesive strips frequently fails to meet the requirements for adherence and fluid tightness necessary.